


Murder Most Foul

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Investigations, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A very unsavoury character has been murdered; Dee can’t say he’s sorry about that.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 5





	Murder Most Foul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 151: Past Prompts Revisited at anythingdrabble, using Challenge 5: Homicide.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Another day for the detectives of the two-seven’s Serious Crimes Squad, another homicide. The victim was sprawled amongst the pungently rotting garbage in one of the precinct’s filthiest alleyways; looked like the body must have been there a few days at least before being discovered. 

Although Dee knew he probably shouldn’t, he couldn’t help thinking it was a fitting resting place for this particular piece of human garbage, a drug dealer well known for getting underage kids hooked, even though narcotics had never been able to get enough evidence on him for a conviction. Last time he’d been arrested he’d gotten off on a technicality.

“Do we still haveta consider it a homicide when whoever killed this creep’s done us a massive favor?” Dee stared impassively down at the body, just about managing to resist the temptation to give it a good, hard kick. He didn’t want to get his boots any dirtier than they already were.

“You know the answer to that. It’s our job to investigate, whether the victim was a decent person or a known criminal. Besides, death is too good for this bastard; he deserved to rot in jail.” Ryo was crouched down, peering at the dead man and trying not to breathe too deeply; he was accustomed to looking at corpses, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. “Looks like a single stab wound to the heart. He would’ve bled out, but there’s not much blood here. Probably a body dump; maybe he was killed by a rival dealer.”

“Great, so this isn’t even our primary crime scene.” Dee glared at the victim like that was his fault, which it probably was in a way. Idiot had gotten himself killed after all.

“Can’t say I mind about that; even without the body this alley really stinks.” Ryo straightened up, wrinkling his nose. “Glad I’m not the one who’ll have to search the area for possible evidence.”

“You think the killer might’ve tossed the murder weapon near where they dumped the body?”

Ryo shrugged. “Who knows? The crime scene guys can have the fun of finding that out. We should canvas the area though; someone might’ve seen something suspicious, maybe a vehicle. It’s a safe bet the killer would have driven here.”

“Yeah, can’t exactly imagine someone carryin’ a dead body down the street slung over their shoulder. Be a bit conspicuous.”

“Mm, that’s the kind of thing people would notice.” Ryo looked along the alley one way, then the other, and then upwards. “It’s a dead end, only one way in, unless the body was dropped from up there.” He gestured at the windows overlooking the narrow passageway. “Which seems unlikely.”

“So, you wanna start the canvas right away?”

“Might as well; we’re already here. The coroner and the CSI team can handle this mess.” Cleanup wasn’t their responsibility.

“Just for the record, I won’t lose any sleep if we don’t catch the killer.”

Ryo glanced sidelong at Dee. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

The End


End file.
